Veritas Ivorie
'''Veritas Ivorie '''is the palace that Siris Steelfang created from the remains of the Thrassian Reef, long destroyed when his aunt Sylarys cast a soul veil and released pulses of energy, which wiped out the sload. It is very far offshore and thus peaceful and silent due to its incredible isolation. This serves as Siris' house, and is his normal place of residence, until he left Mundus. Siris used to live in the palace with Lucina, his wife and celestial consort. The place was sucked into Euphoria when Euphoria was sundered from the Aurbis, but it still exists as a pocket dimension within Euphoria, which only Siris may access, along with his immediate family, not including his parents, stepmother or siblings (with the exception of his close sibling and good friend Horus, along with Horus' family). Siris can summon this castle anywhere he goes. It can be summoned as a floating castle, or anchored to the ground. It provides an invincible sanctuary in any plane he chooses to visit. No other Steelfang may summon this castle other than Lucina, although Siris' children and some select individuals can open portals that only allow admission to them, and them only, to the castle. Appearance and facilities Veritas Ivorie, known by Siris simply as the palace on the sea, is a white structure, built upon the shattered remains of the Thrassian reef. It is an enormous array of keeps, gardens and facilities, linked together by bridges that form a network around the whole structure. In the centre, there exists a very tall tower with a platform crowning it, not unlike the one in the Plane of Euphoria. It is so large, the castle would count as a private island. Plants, especially flowers, that grow in Euphoria only also grow at Veritas Ivorie, which contains the plants in neat arrangements almost everywhere. Within the castle, there are all the facilities needed for a living, such as beds, kitchens, work areas etc. Portals around the palace provide very quick transportation for those who are unwilling to walk the grounds. Many halls, art galleries, armories and other facilities are built within the castle, and while the castle is already immense when viewed from the outside, it is inside the castle where the true scale of the buildings become truly apparent. As the castle is essentially a daedric plane in itself, it is a lot larger on the inside than outside, and it truly contains many artifacts that no mortal has laid their eyes upon. The whole castle appears to be made of a mysterious white stone, which is harder and stronger than ebony. The castle is protected by lightning turrets, both internal and external. Some turrets also fire magicka flares powerful enough to disintegrate whole warships with one shot. The five crystal turrets on the highest point of the fortress fire such flares at great rate, and can decimate invading armies without issue. Access The castle is inaccessible to anyone other than the Steelfang family without prior permission, due to the fact that it is where Euphoria intersects Mundus. A boat can be taken to a jetty on the palace, but it is impossible to proceed any further from the boathouse, a sort of guesthouse connected to the boathouse and jetty, unless express permission is granted, as this boathouse is the first "Gate" into Euphoria. The castle's real gate is a second gate. Due to the dimension barrier, it's in fact impossible to see beyond the gates into the castle. There is a portal created between the palace and the College of Winterhold, which allows admission to Siris, Lucina and a few other very select individuals. Anyone else attempting to use the portal will be flung out, sometimes with fatal results. It is thus not recommended to try and enter the castle, unless guided personally by Siris or Lucina. Not even their children can bring in guests. Inhabitants The following is a list of inhabitants who use the palace frequently: * Siris Steelfang * Lucina Sea-Born * Metapotent Trinity * Horus Steelfang * Lily Steelfang * Tranquil Guardian guards. Category:Locations Category:Islands